The daughter of Phobos God of Fear Preview
by Saule Sunny
Summary: This is only a preview so please make any changes necessarily.  This story is between the 5th and the 6th book.  A war is starting against the gods and chaos is showing it's head. A ancient prophecy is stirring about the first child of fear.


The Daughter of Phobos God of Fear

Introduction

Hi, my name is Jacky Willstrong. Normal girls would be interested with makeup, fashion; you know all the girly stuff I hate. But I am more interested with phobias. I know very dorky, I know them from A-Z.

But it makes me feel closer to my dad. You see my mother was a horror movie jockey, like I am and one day, when she was just watching another ordinary horror movie in the theatre and suddenly she met my dad in there. But that was all I knew about him, that my mother met him. She never told me anything more. Not how he looked like. Not how he was. Not even the full story on how they met.

Chapter 1: Life is a horror movie.

It was just a normal day. Me; sitting at the popular table with only the cutest boys and the fashionable girls, but then the ordinary day became weird. I was just talking to my friend named Abigail Henston the cheer leading captain, about the weird cheers the "newbies" were trying to make cool and failing. I asked her "why are they even in the squad?" She "pished" and said "tell me about it. The principal wants lame..." Then I toned her out because something caught my eye. Since they know I have ADHD they were used to it. There were people staring at me. One was a girl with curly blond hair and the other was a guy who was good-looking and had black hair and eyes that reminded me of the ocean in the Bahamas.

They looked like they were expecting something. I instantly became suspicions and told Abigail Henston "Oh, I have to go get something in my locker." She looked at me sceptically, but I didn't care. So I got up at my seat and walked up to those strange people. I said "are you two new at Bayside high?"

Percy

Once the girl walked up to us I started to get nervous "did she know we didn't really go to this school?" I thought worriedly then what she said answered my question. "Are you two new at Bayside high?" Okay she knew. Then I noticed something different about her. Well first of all she was beautiful in an Aphrodite way with her black hair like ink falling on her shoulders. Second was her eyes, they were black with red rings in them, weird, so I knew she was definitely not a daughter of Aphrodite. But that was not the strange part. The strange part was that she had an aura that was not an aura that I ever crossed. It was an aura that made me feel like, fear and not in a normal way. I almost thought she was a monster but a satyr told me that she was powerful and definitely not a monster.

All the words that came to my mouth were "huh?" Annabeth nudged me and said "yes, where is the office." She said "it was in your handbook." She raised her eyebrows like it was obvious. Annabeth said "really I didn't see it in there." She raised one eye brow. "Okay." and added "I'll take you there." She singled us to follow. I think she believed us.

She pulled the door open and walked in. We followed. She ran her fingers along the lockers and stopped and turned around. She smiled and said "don't think I'm stupid I know you guys don't go here because you would have known where the office is because it's right there when you walk in. Plus if you guys went to the office you would have name tags which I don't see any on you." I gulped she knew the school pretty well. Annabeth said "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy and we have something to tell you."

She laughed and said "am I being punked?" I sighed but after I did that, I saw something behind the girl. It was clawed and had green scales nothing I ever, ever saw before in my life. She turned around and said "damn it another hallucination." It was then I realised that she wasn't scared of it. That had never happened to me, seeing a person looking at a monster with no trace of fear.

Then another thing happened that made me wonder if I was in a dream; it was because her eyes were glowing red and the monster looked at her in fear. Then after a monster version of a scream the monster disintegrated into dust. The glow in the girl's eyes faded and she looked at herself in amazement and turned around to us and said "now what were you guys about to say?"

After 2 minutes of explaining to her about that gods exist.

Jacky closed her eyes and shook her head. "I always knew I was different" she told us. Annabeth asked her "how did you do that?" Jacky pursed her lips "I honestly don't know." Annabeth looked at her as if trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and then told her "we have to get you somewhere safe." Jacky shrugged her shoulders and said "okay." I looked at her in puzzlement "are you going to say "it's the middle of school or where this place is?"" She shrugged "It is half day today." Then I looked at her with surprise, there were never half days in my school and we're in the same city, of course it was Queens, but still, same big city. After awhile I shrugged. I looked at Annabeth but she was already walking towards Jacky and was leading us to the way to the exit. I started to run to keep up with them.

Jacky

3:00 p.m

It was a long beautiful ride to "the place". While we were driving I turned my cell phone on regarding their protest and called my mother. After 5 rings I got voice mail. In that voice mail I said where I was going and what happened, leaving out some parts, and hung up. Once I hung up I noticed we were driving in Long Island Sound, memories flashed at me when I was young with just me and my mother walking in the sand, hand and hand. I closed my eyes savouring the memory and opened them again and seeing the girl "Annabeth" and the good-looking guy "Percy", holding hands. So romantic and even though I hate romance novels and movies I still read them and watch them. Then a cliché came into my head. "_The hands are the opening to the doors of love and the lips are the opening doors to passion and forever peace._" I turned around and looked at the sun almost at the point of twilight.

Percy

I turned out the engine of my car. I sighed; I always love New York recruiting because it's my home city. Plus the job was quick. I released my hand from Annabeth's not realising it was still there. I opened the drivers' seat door. I turned around to see Jacky and announced this was it, and right then I realised how unique she was. Usually sun just reflects on a person eyes and brightens them but in hers it just darkened them and made a shadow on her eyes. Jacky laughed and joked "this is it?"

Annabeth sighed clearly not getting the joke "we have to hick a few yards up the hill." She then turned around and walked up the hill. I followed and singled Jacky to follow.

Jacky

Usually I never obey orders but something about them made me want to. Plus they said I would be in a place where it's safe, which is a deal breaker for me. I walked up the hill knowing well enough that my shoes are getting very brown and they were white. But honestly I did not care. I am not one of those people in the table I sit with, too self conscience to know how much a waste of time it is to brush your hair every transition, because seriously that is another 100 seconds of your life that you would never get back.

Percy and Annabeth were holding hands again. Then I realised something I should have picked up from in the car. I mentally slapped myself "oh course they are a couple." I thought. It was so easily imprinted on their foreheads in multi- colours. Then I saw a sign on a pedestal, "_Camp Half Blood." _Percy asked "what did you do to that monster" repeating Annabeth's question clearly thinking that the answer would change. I shrugged "I don't know." Percy sighed and kept going. Annabeth said "are you sure you don't know." I pursed my lips "no, sorry." Annabeth kept walking clearly disappointed.

I looked down and kept walking as well, because to tell you the truth I did know what I did, and believe me you don't want to know.

Percy

After 60 minutes after we got Jacky into the Hermes cabin.

"So, you like her?" Annabeth says. I coughed "I don't know." She looked at me "well, I think she is powerful in a sort of hidden way." I looked at her confused. "Well, you know what I mean." I scowled "other than her eyes glowing red and killing the monster in a mysterious way?" Annabeth rolled her storm eyes "remember she looked at a monster, like unafraid?" I nodded. Annabeth continued "well that is so not a thing we see on anyone. Like we still look at a monster with a little bit of fear and we have 6 years worth of battles." I said "well maybe she's seen monsters before we told her." Annabeth looked at me and raised her eye brows "but she would still have a sign of fear." I looked down "well maybe your right maybe she has a sort of thing off. But I'm not telling you're fully right." Annabeth smiled "but I am." I smiled and leaned forward for a kiss and she leaned forwards too, and then our lips were full on. I closed my eyes and put my hands around her waist and she put her hands though my hair.

Jacky

In the Hermes cabin it was like going into a world that is the total opposite of relaxed. But I got used to it. I was reaching my cell phone in my pocket when I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thief's. Then I made it look like I was taking dirt off my pants.

Connor walked up to me and said "here's a campers' bag it has all the stuff you need- for now." I grabbed the bag from him and said "thanks." Connor said "no problemo." I resisted a laugh. That was his way of trying to talk "cool", sad. I ran my hand through the bags fabric. I said tying to get a conversation going "so any activities yet?" Connor laughed "not today since you came a day before the camp even starts." I nodded. I mentally slapped myself. Of course there are no activities yet it's a summer camp after all. Connor yelled "lunch" That was when I heard a conch horn. I said impressed "you psychic or something." Connor smiled "wish I was."

Percy

I ran to the dining pavilion and seated myself on the Poseidon table and looked over at the Hermes table, and saw Jacky. She really looked out of place in that table. First of all she did not resemble any characteristics of Hermes. Second was her ever so not calming aura and the Hermes innocent and mischievous aura. Which by the way I'm not saying is calming.

Then I started eating.

Jacky

At the campfire, I looked around at the other campers deciding what god or goddess was there parent. I looked at an Asian guy who looked absolutely weird. He had black and white hair like his hair couldn't decide what colour it is. But that was not the weirdest part of him. He had blue and green eyes that made you choose which part of him you want to look at. So therefore I decided he might be the son of Janus.

Then I looked at a buff girl. Not to judge and all like I have a little muscle myself too. But with her it looked exceptionally buff. She had eyes like she was daring you to fight her. Therefore I decided that she might be the daughter of Ares.

Then came a select group of campers, and they started singing a wide range of songs in the campfire, and singled us to join in, but I wasn't in the mood. When it was time to go into the cabins I was so glad. I was last one at the cabin but I didn't care. I came into the cabin with feeling nothing but exhausted I sat on my bunk and showed nothing but excitement because that would be what they expect. Connor said "you like you first day?" I said "It wasn't even a day." Connor laughed "sorry I forgot; it sure felt like you were here for the day." Now it was my turn to laugh there was just something about this guy that so made you laugh and it wasn't his elfish looks.

Percy

I walked up to my cabin, got into it and flopped into my bed. Then I had a demi-god dream.

_I was in an ordinary street in Manhattan. People walking in different ways. The roads filled with bad drivers. Just a normal day in my favourite part of the city. Then something wrong happened. Everyone and I mean everyone was screaming and I tried to find out who or what is doing this and I found Jacky with her black with red rings in them glow red a very very fiery red. Then she looked at everyone who's screaming with delight and a red and black light surrounded her. I tried to say "why are you doing this." But my voice didn't work. Then she turned her attention at me and looked at me with those fearful eyes._

I woke up with sweat on my face I wiped it off on my pillow and grabbed my sweater and opened the door, I needed some air.

Jacky

I woke up from a night mare and put on "my" sweater. I pulled on the door knob and closed the door lightly behind me and welcomed the night coldness of Long Island Sound. I walked towards the beach because where else is there more fresh air? I walked and took deep cleansing breaths. Then when I felt the sand underneath my feet I took off my white now brown flats, and felt my feet buried in the sand.

I took off "my" sweater and landed it on the sand like a beach towel and sat on it. I looked at the forever spreading waters, and I felt calmer. I put my hands on the sand and my shaking hands stopped, but then I heard a noise like footsteps coming. I half expected it to be another monster I got ready to use my power, but then I remembered that the boundaries block monsters to go into the camp. I relaxed "it's probably just another camper." I thought. Then I saw a flash of a towel and a person going onto the towel just beside me and I felt the thing I always feel when people are close to me.

Then I turned around and saw Percy. He looked distant and looked at the water as if he belonged there, which of course he did he was not the son of Poseidon for nothing. I ran my fingers though my black hair. In some peoples' eyes all black hair looks the same, but I know better. All black hair is different like my hair is inky, he's was silky, and then I felt another thing a thing that I felt before. I turned back to the water and balled my hands into fists. I thought "don't do this to yourself you know he's unavailable and if you even try something you will just end a relationship. Which you have done before and you promised to yourself never to do that ever again."

Percy

Once I sat on the towel I felt a lot better. But the dream still freaked the hell out of me. I never had a dream like that before. Well I have but not that way. I looked into the water. Somewhere under there is my dad rebuilding his palace. I have never given it much thought of what the palace might look like now but I always. Then the thought escaped me. I looked to my right then I saw something that freaked me out. Jacky was right there. I thought "oh gods, why does she have to be here right now." I turned back to the water. Then I looked at her again and saw how much she blended with the night, and it wasn't a Nico sort of way. I said "hi." Oh my gods! Why did I do that! I mentally slapped myself 6 times. She laughed "hi, and not that I what to know but why are you here?" I said unevenly "I come here to think." She smiled "do you come here often?" I didn't answer I debated if I should stay or run the hell out of here. I asked "why did you come here." She looked at the water. And after a few moments of hesitation she said "I came here to clear my head."

I nodded.

Jacky

After 20 minutes of talking to Percy. I came to the Hermes cabin and went to my bunk.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with my head throbbing I probably bunked my head on the bunk above me. I ran my hair with the crappy comb Connor gave me and went out of my covers.

I ran my fingers though my hair. "Why am I always doing that?" I thought and abruptly put my hand down. I looked at my surroundings. Travis and Connor were talking quietly probably about something that I really didn't care for. So I just came outside. Right now if I didn't meet these people I would have went to my homeroom not doing anything because everyone knows that teachers assume that you are at a tropical place, assume that you are at home or that you just don't want to do anything. So therefore they don't plan things, like sure some of them do, but that is a low population. And my teacher was in the high population. I smiled but then I stopped smiling and saw Percy.

I looked at my nails and saw that they were still perfect. Then I looked at the sun rising. In Queens the sunrises are not as beautiful as the sunrises in Long Island. Then I looked to my right and saw Percy and Annabeth making out I looked at my hands. I canted in my head "don't do this to yourself." I ran to the Hermes cabin and saw all the campers waking up. I sat on my bunk waiting for Connor or Travis Stroll to announce it was breakfast. While I was waiting I counted the cracks on the bunk to pass the time.

After 20 minutes.

Once Travis announced "breakfast." the conch horn blared. I got up last and went to the Hermes table last. Chiron announced that this is the first real day of camp and people cheered and Chiron announced some other things like camp activities and what they were and how it relates to quests and all. After 30 minutes of announcing something's we finally got to eat.

Then I noticed people burning there food. I asked the girl beside me "Kylie" "oh it's an offering to the gods." I nodded while she was explaining the process of it. I thought "sounds pretty straight forward." She singled us to get up I grabbed my plate. She walked up to the fire and scrapped the food that was left in her plate and mouthed words. Just so we're on the same page I could read lips. I read in her lips "Hermes." Then she said "you try." I scrapped my leftovers and mouthed "dad." Then a strong scent swirled around me. It was the scent of bread that just came out of the oven and fresh strawberries. I looked at her "cool." I said with approval. She smiled and went back to the Hermes table. I followed.

Percy

I sat there in the Poseidon table alone looking at Annabeth. I ate and burned my food as an offering to my dad and sat back at the table. Then Chiron announced it was time for the first activity.

Jacky

I got up from my seat and said "where to next." Kylie smiled "swords." I laughed "you got to be kidding me." She laughed "I don't kid." I stopped laughing. Kylie said "don't worry you will get the hang on it, I'm sure of it."

Me and the Hermes cabin went down to the swords arena. Just to tell you I never am scared, it freaks people out that I'm never scared. So you can see the surprised look on their faces when I walked towards the swords arena. I felt like a freak. But then not being scared has its advantages.

When I was in the arena I felt like an Olympian, like the athlete type. I grabbed a sword but it didn't feel right. I picked up another one again it didn't feel right. Then Kylie helped me until we gone though the teen types. She raised her eye brows and picked up the longest one there is. I nodded; she raised her eyebrows and walked back into the arena. So I felt even more of a freak. I was always tall for my age I am 6.3 so I could be a model. I came out of the sword shed. I went where the other entire Hermes cabin and saw the surprised looks in their faces. I stood next to another girl "Sam" not "Samantha." "Sam." I know. She said "you know that blade is cursed right."

I snorted and said "I don't believe in curses." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the Athena cabin coming by. I looked at Annabeth. She looked at me right on cue. I looked back to the instructor. He looked pretty bulky. He said "now we all know there is someone new and I'm not saying go easy on the person but beware and know that person didn't have that much training." Then he paired us off and said "now we are duelling. But if I see a scratch." He shook he's head and said "well let's just say we don't want that."

I got Annabeth ironically or erratically or coincidentally, but I got Annabeth which I couldn't decide if it were a bad thing or a good thing. She looked at me weird and said "you know you are holding an adult sword." I said "I turn 18 in four weeks." She looked at me shocked "that was your last day?" I nodded "University next in 2 ½ months." She looked at me more shocked. "So what University are you going to go to?" I said "you wouldn't believe me." She looked at me daring to push the truth out of me.

Then she struck. I blocked it with force that I never knew I could muster. Then I did move's that I never knew I could make. I slammed my blade hard on her blade and it fell to the ground. Annabeth looked up at something over my head and gasped. Very soon everyone looked up and joined in. I said unevenly "what?" Annabeth said "look behind you." I looked behind me and saw black and red mist surrounding every fear that exists and a screamer in the middle.

Annabeth said "this is bad." I said "what?" She said "that is the sign of Phobos god of fear."

Percy

I was just doing the normal, walking over to my next activity as usual by myself, which was archery which I wasn't so excited about, and to make it ultra awesome I had it with the Apollo cabin. Anyways I was just walking to archery until a girl from Aphrodite came up to me and stopped me in my tracks. I groaned and said "what now." She looked at me in at me like I am the stupidest man alive. She said "just thought you wanted to know that, that the girl you recruited yesterday." She paused looking at me to make sure I am still listening. She sighed and continued "she just got claimed." I looked at her surprised and said "who is it?" She shook her head and sighed "she is..." She stopped and again looked at me and again sighed. "She is the daughter of Phobos."

I looked at her and said "who the hell is Phobos." She laughed and punched me in the shoulder "you're joking right." I laughed back. "No." She sighed "Phobos is the god of fear of course." I opened my mouth. She hit my shoulder again and laughed and walked away from me. I don't know what the deal is with girls of Aphrodite.

Annabeth

Once I recovered from my shock. I thought "oh my god, oh my god." No wonder Serio wasn't so keen of getting her in, by himself. Then I looked into those creepy eyes of hers. That was when I finally knew what she did with the monster. I looked away from them. Those eyes are cursed. Then I looked at her. I probably showed her my emotion a little bit too clearly. She said "what is..." I interrupted her. "We just never had a daughter of Phobos appear at this camp before." Every camper shook their heads in unison. I again looked into those cursed eyes. Then I said "I'll bring you to Chiron."

She looked at me with those cursed yet intelligent eyes. Then Jake said "are you going to ask me first?" I turned to him. "Do I really need to." Jake raised his hands in surrender.

Jacky

I saw the big house when I came into camp half-blood. It is very hard to miss being you know BIG. I opened the doors and smelled fresh grapes. Just what my mom's favourite smell was. Annabeth said "you should wait here." I stopped mid step and slid my foot back. I waited for Annabeth and took the time to look around. It looked like any other lodge. Except the fact that they were live grape vines were growing inside and growing like one of those movies on fast forward. There were swords above the fire place too.

Then I heard feet and a wheel chair coming my way. I slowly but not too slowly turned my head towards their way. The first person I saw was Chiron, after a few seconds I saw Annabeth following very close to her trainer. Chiron was also first to speak "so you are the daughter of Phobos." I said something clever "looks like it." Chiron looked at me like I were in some kind of danger, like I was going to be dead kind of danger. Then I looked at Annabeth's intelligent eyes.

Then Chiron and Annabeth looked at each other for a long lingering moment, like they knew something and are not sure if they should tell me. I said "look if there is no point with me being here-"Chiron interrupted me "no there is." Then they looked at each other again. Now they are starting irritate me.

Annabeth said "Phobos-"Then Chiron interrupted her, "Annabeth that's not it." Annabeth look at her trainer with confusion. "What?" Chiron cleared his throat and continued. "There was a great prophecy that was much older than the other great prophecy. That prophecy was told 3 million years ago, and that prophecy wasn't taken much seriously as the newer great prophecy. The gods were cautious at first but then lost interest in it and thought the prophecy passed or just didn't happen or it was a mistake made by the oracle. So when the newer great prophecy was told they brought down the conclusion that since the oracle told the prophecy, Percy's prophecy that would mean that the other prophecy had passed."

I scowled "and why is this about me?" Chiron sighed and continued "That prophecy mentioned a daughter of horror." Annabeth opened her mouth wide with all traces of surprise. Annabeth said "why didn't you tell me?" Chiron said "because I forgot about it." Annabeth looked at me full of pity. I said unsurely "is that a good sign or a bad sign."

Now it was Chiron's turn to look at me in pity. God are they planning my funeral or something because they sure look like it. Chiron said "all prophecies have good turns and bad turns, and well I have never had a daughter of Phobos come to this camp." Annabeth said "but this is not a big deal, like she is a minor demi god." She looked at me again. "No offense." Chiron looked uncomfortable and said "some minor gods are more powerful than some realize, much of the minor gods are older than some of Zeus children or even Zeus himself, like Hecate is older but couldn't with hold a throne because of unbalance." I looked at Chiron. "But Phobos is the god of fear not horror." Annabeth looked at me with full on pity. "Phobos and Dimos are both the children of horror."

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought Phobos was the offspring of Aphrodite and Ares." Annabeth gave me a look that said "you know myths?" then she said "figuratively." Now I had another interest that I should have said in the beginning, I love myths. Ever since my teacher in grade 5 read a myth out loud in our class, I had a strange feeling, like some sort of connection, and ever since then I was obsessed with the feeling and obsessed with reading them. But there was a problem. I was severely dyslexic, like it would take me half an hour to read a paragraph or even a sentence, and on top of all that I had type 2 ADHD which you already know. 

So it took me a long time to get through a myth but it was worth it.

Anyways onward with the story.

I said "well what if I'm not that child of horror, what if Phobos has another child and that child is what the prophecy is about or what if the gods are right, like surely there must have been an oracle prophecy mistake before-" Annabeth said "oracles don't make mistakes." I closed my mouth. I thought "why am I acting like such an idiot." I said "Okay, but then why the gods would think that?" Annabeth sighed "I don't know, I guess it makes the gods not any less naive then us."

I sighed. "So why do you think I'm your girl?" Chiron looked at me with a hint of pity and a hint of something that I can't say in words. He said "Phobos is a guy that doesn't bother himself by having children, because he is so revolved by fear. So therefore we never came across or saw any daughter of his, and having you going to camp, completely risk his reputation, as a childless god and as you come before us being the first child of Phobos. You are definitely the child in the old, old great prophecy."

I was completely taken aback. That was a lot to process. Like I guess the first child of every god feels this way after someone tells them this, but still the feeling is so terrible and since I can't feel fear for some reason. I only felt the terribleness, and god it was the worst feeling I ever had in my life I wanted it all to stop maybe just disappear and feel the lovely darkness and never come out of it. But life doesn't do that. Life just slaps you in the face and when life slaps you in the face it slaps hard and the pain never goes away.

Annabeth and Chiron taking advantage with my hysteria were talking in hushed whispers, and thank the god who gave me the gift of reading lips. I read them like an open book. Annabeth lips said "_why won't you tell her_." Chiron lips said "_because she needs to process this first." _Annabeth's lips said "_but she is almost eighteen, I think she is ready." _Chiron's lips said "_when does she turn eighteen?" _Annabeth's lips said "_in four weeks." _Annabeth realizing her mistake looked at Chiron, her eyes saying "no." But Chiron didn't look at them. Chiron lips said in finality "_then I would tell her in four weeks." _

Then they looked at me, now since I never told them I could read lips they just looked at me like what they said was so confidential, so hushed that I don't know what they said, which if you wasn't listening, I know. So I made it look like I was just minding my own business and wasn't just reading their lips, because if I told them, I would never, and I repeat never be trusted or even can read their lips again, which would be a bad thing on my part.

So Annabeth said "I'll bring you to the weapons room." I looked at her in puzzlement, until I realized I was still holding a camp sword. I walked up to the exit and turned the doorknob not knowing what lays next.

When I walked two steps outside Annabeth was beside me. I side glanced and waited for her to talk first. After 20 seconds Annabeth said "so what course are you taking?" I replied "something to do with science." I paused "what course are you thinking of doing." Annabeth laughed "architecture." I turned my head to see her and looked back in front of me. I never imagined Annabeth as an architect, like she had the smart girl thing going on but I never imagined her designing a building, but like the cliché "_life is full of surprises."_ Which I got to say is ½ right and ½ wrong.

I said to keep the conversation moving "cool, and why-"Annabeth interrupted me "I've always knew." I nodded. "So what other camp like activities do you guys have here?" Annabeth said "well we have archery, hand to hand combat, volcano climbing-"I interrupted her "so it's a long list?" Annabeth nodded "with all these new campers we need all the activities we can have." I nodded "I know, like it looks like you guys have the whole world here." Annabeth laughed "not the whole world."

I said "so since I am claimed do I have to move out of the Hermes cabin?" Annabeth nodded "well right now we don't have your cabin ready, since you know, so that would take about 2 weeks, so..." I completed "so I have to still live with them." Annabeth shook her head "that might not be necessary, at the campfire we would decide."

Now Annabeth and I were at the weapons room and put the sword in its original place and turned with my heel back to the Hermes cabin getting ready for my fate at this camp...

AT THE CAMPFIRE

It was the same thing as yesterday. The only thing that was different was that now I knew who the people that were singing "the Apollo cabin of course." So I just sang along just to blend in with the crowd. After the singing the Ares people came to the front and the cabin counsellor announced "since the claiming of today on the swords arena." Everyone looked at me with fear imprinted in their eyes. The counsellor continued "we announce that since the cabin is not ready that we take in the camper into our cabin until the cabin is finished."Then the Aphrodite people come into view and they didn't look happy.

That Head counsellor announced in fury, "No we want to take in Jacky." Then both of the counsellors started to going at it, until the weird Asian broke them up.

Percy

It was just an ordinary campfire. Until the Ares cabin and the Aphrodite cabin were going at it. Like I'm not saying it's unordinary, they fight all the time, but they were fighting about who would take in Jacky, since we didn't make a cabin for Phobos yet. So I looked over at Jacky, her face was beyond expressionless. Any ways the campfire was mayhem until Bobby-Drake broke the fight up.

Now so we are on the same page. Bobby-Drake was the head counsellor of the Janus cabin, even before we put him in that cabin Bobby-Drake was a good decision maker and ever since that was clear he was our official camp decision maker since he never made a wrong one. So you can see the expectant faces of the campers.

Bobby-Drake sighed "Jacky can stay in both of your cabins." Drew laughed "that is impossible." Bobby-Drake shook his head "no it isn't Jacky can stay in the Ares cabin for the next week and the week after that she can stay in your cabin." Bobby-Drake paused "it's a win, win." After that all the campers' looked at each other some raised their hands but then slowly put them back down. Bobby-Drake wasn't the decision maker for nothing.

Jacky

Once most of the campers agreed with the son of Janus it was decided. So therefore I walked with the bulky Ares cabin to their cabin. Now the first impression I got from the cabin was it looked like a stereotypical boot camp. It had the barbed wire all around and in the inside it looked like a place where you might want to beat someone up.

I took the cot with foam and it was surprisingly comfy, after I set my stuff up. I immediately got pushed into the wall and banged my head. I instantly got up and I felt the sweet after pain. I said "what's your problem?" Then I realized who did it, it was "Clarisse." The girl who I thought was the daughter of Ares, and was right. She laughed "Now that you are staying with us for a week, we have to orientate you." I laughed "Is this like a sorority or something?" She snorted "no, but if you want to prove that you are worthy to stay here you have to do our little orientation." I shrugged "okay." She looked at me like she didn't expect me to say "okay." She shrugged "you're fearless for a minor demigod." I said "fearless is my word." Then I said "so how does this thing work?"

Clarisse laughed "we fight until one of us is down." I pursed my lips "okay." Now if it wasn't said yet I took martial arts since I was five. So any ways Clarisse charged and I side stepped and punched her in the right kidney and hit her neck, discombobulated her ears, kicked her back and to finish her off I grabbed on to her neck and took her down. Clarisse was knocked out and she looked like crap. A young person maybe 14 from the Ares cabin said "did you kill her?" I laughed "no, I just knocked her out she will be up and screaming in no time."

I walked over to my cot and ignored the others surprised expressions. This week is going to be an awesome week.

The week was awesome with a few conflicts, but they were sorted out. I was proven worthy of staying with the Ares cabin. Word got out that I knocked out Clarisse and the whole camp thought of me as a sort of celebrity. I was surprisingly good at all of the activities. I made friends with Percy and Annabeth and a whole lot of campers of all cabins. I almost was sad to leave the Ares cabin when my stay there was over.

When I got into the Aphrodite cabin, all I thought of was wow. It was exactly the sort of cabin that would be in my friends in Baysides' dreams, while me not so much. It was like a doll house minus the dolls. I was greeted and introduced to my for now cabin mates. I thought this cabin would be far more welcoming then the other cabin. I couldn't be any more wrong. Drew the counsellor brought me a bag of cloths. That were beyond the term of slutty, but given that I ware slutty stuff regularly at school it wasn't the worst thing in the world. So I put the cloths on and pulled the curtains to the side. I saw all the children of Aphrodite look at me.

All of them were surprised. I was wearing a black shirt which was ripped up on the lower bottom, fish nets on my arms, and skinny short shorts. Anne gasped "you look amazing." Then everybody crowded in and started doing my hair and putting on makeup. After 60 minutes of boredom. Ashley brought down her mirror and gave it to me. Then I put the mirror to my face. I looked amazing these people know how to stylize more than my friends at school! I went to the ceiling to floor mirror and looked at myself. I looked like, like a different person. Then the conch horn blared and a person from the Aphrodite cabin grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. Maybe 60 minutes of boredom was worth it.

At the Aphrodite table guys were staring at me. Emily said "I wonder why you are not one of us, you are totally Aphrodite materiel." I said "thanks." Emily laughed "that's not a complement it's a fact." I looked at her and looked into my plate. After dinner we were all shooed back into our cabins. When I got there I was ecstatic, even though the Ares cabin welcomed me, even Clarisse, but we wrestled every night and my muscles were sore, so it was nice for a change.

Then all of the Aphrodite cabin got there and looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and got my camp sweater on. Then all of a sudden an Aphrodite guy came up to me and said "I don't believe you are a daughter of Phobos." All the people in the cabin turned to him with eyes saying "no." But he went on "first of all I don't believe you have fear powers." I said not knowing what I'll do I would regret "yes I do." Now the entire Aphrodite cabin gasped dramatically. The Aphrodite guy whom I know realized was Jacob said "then what is my second least fear?" I concentrated and saw what I needed, I looked up to him with his eyes expecting a fail.

Little did I realize that somehow the Aphrodite cabin brought half the camp into the cabin without me knowing. I said "you have philemaphobia." Everyone looked at me except the Athena people as if I have gone crazy or did not understand what I was saying, either way is horrible. I sighed "fear of kissing." Then everyone and I mean everyone gasped, it was like an opera of gasping. Jacob looked embarrassed and something that I am to ashamed of too say. He said indignantly "no I'm not." He looked side to side an obvious form of lying.

I said "then why couldn't you kiss Lira, at your school dance." He looked so embarrassed it hurt to look at him. "HOW... DID... YOU... KNOW. THAT?" I sighed "I can't tell you." "Then why did you bring it up?"He now looked pale. I pursed my lips "because you won't believe me." He looked at me full on with "can't believe she underestimates me ness." I said "fine... I... have visions." Everyone looked at me in disbelief; I said "see you guys don't believe me." So I did the stupid thing, I ran to the door and ran into the woods.

20 minutes later after I couldn't sense them anymore (I'll explain later.)

I gasped for air. I literally ran for 20 minutes strait and I didn't drink much at dinner. Then I heard a voice, "tough night." I turned around and saw a man in his early 20's with a Mohawk, red eyes like the red in my eyes, a little tanned like I am, with a fear aura like me, a black shirt, and hard core jeans, like I wear, when my friends aren't around to criticize. I said vaguely "dad?" He laughed "yep." I always imagined the day I finally met my father, a slow motion run together scene like what the crappiest movies do, with a beautiful background you know all that shit.

But I never imagined it in the woods when I felt regretful and well crappy. I said "why are you here, why now?" He said "I know worst timing but I had to see you when there was no one there." I laughed "that did not make sense." He laughed "I know I'm not that good at expressing my thoughts in words." I laughed because weirdly I do to. He laughed but not that full of life like the last time. He said randomly "sorry I couldn't be there in your life."I looked down at the ground. He said to change the subject "I am here to tell you about your prophecy." I looked up to him "what?" He said unevenly "didn't they tell you?"

I shook my head "that's not what I mean. They said..." I forgot what I was about to say next. My dad said "I know what you mean, Chiron believes that you have to be fully ready in order for him to tell you something, like a prophecy for instance, but I believe that in order to make somebody really ready you have to tell them there fated purpose right away and to tell them what is coming." After a few moments of silence my dad broke it "so here it is." He took something out from his jean pocket that wasn't a normal pocket. You see it was an eternal pocket it had no limits to how much things you can store in them, my dad put half of his arm in them and pulled out a piece of old parchment. He held it out to me; I gingerly pulled it out of his hand expecting something grand. But nothing happened. I raised one eyebrow "this is it, the old great prophecy?" He ignored what I said and reached further into the magical pocket and held up three other parchments he said "here are the other two great prophecy lines and here is a guild of how to control your powers." I took them gingerly. He added "open them when you sense that no one is there." I said indignantly "I thought I control them just fine."

He chuckled "there is much you have to learn." I said "what a cliché." My dad chuckled "I know but, what else is a cliché when people don't say it." I nodded "true." I got a quick look at my dad. I looked exactly like him except the Mohawk and the boyish looks. I said "why do my eyes change when I do it?" My dad said "because fear energy takes the colour of red." I raised my eyebrows and nodded in understanding "why can't my mom see the red rings in my eyes." My dad said matter of fact "your mom can't see the red rings in your eyes because your eyes are covered in fear mist and that mist can only be passed when the person has some sort of immortal blood and has seen death." I said the only word I could say "wow."

He smiled and reached not so far in his "no way" magical pocket and held out a key. I said "you have a car." My dad said "yes, but this is not what this is look beyond that." I did and saw that it wasn't an ordinary car key it have Greek and Roman characters and looked beyond amazing "what is it?" He smiled and I noticed he had a diamond tooth with a skull imprinted deep inside it "its screamer, a key that can be what you deeply desire at the moment, also it is a key to the doors of death that I stole when I was 100." How he said 100 like it was 10, almost made me laugh. I said "cool." He held in up to me "usually a god gives their children a gift to help them though out their lives, so this is yours." I said "are you sure about this I might break it, and I have the intension to lose things-" my dad interrupted me "no it would always come back to you and is indestructible." I said "nothing is "indestructible.""

Then he brought it closer and I had no choice and I held it. I immediately got a shock of power and red and black light surrounded me but that didn't shock me. Any ways; I turned the key and saw a screamer and the title "screamer" in bold gold letters. I sucked in "I hate presents." My dad said "I know all the emotion-""I know." I quickly said. My dad sighed "I have to go." I said "why?" He laughed "because a god has to work." He looked at me full of affection and said "look away I'm about to go into my true form, and remember life is a horror movie rely on that." I laughed and looked away and saw light behind my eyes. Then I opened them into the darkness of the welcoming darkness.

As my dad says.

Life is horror movie.

And there is not stop to it.

Chapter 2: Slow paces

Jacky

After the aftershock of seeing my dad, I realized what I am holding is the one thing they are trying to keep away from me. I looked around and made sure I didn't sense anyone, now while we are in that topic it is time I told you. I can sense people by their fears, and I know that doesn't make any sense and you are probably thinking "how can someone sense people by their fears." Well you currently can't see that I see other peoples' fears when they're in a 5000 meter radius, and it is like seeing many TV screens at once or seeing a control room. I never just see one thing I see many things and that is how I saw Jacobs second least fear. I know right now it doesn't make sense but later on it will.

Any ways to the story, I cautiously opened the first piece of parchment there was one line the line was.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach six teen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze._

That must be the other great prophecy, probably Percy's. Then I put that in my pocket. I opened the second one extremely cautiously and saw words that said "_the new great prophecy told by the oracle Rachel Dare." _And what followed it was.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer a call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms to the doors of death._

After I read it all I thought was "oh my god, why didn't anyone tell me Rachel was an oracle, and why didn't they tell me there is a new great prophecy." Now like you see I knew Rachel, she used to go to Bayside middle school, and we were, well friends and we told each other about our "hallucinations." And laughed at them, and told each other about the weird stuff we see. I on the other end knew what both of them meant. But I never told Rachel, because I could tell if I told her it would mess something up something bigger then our friendship, but I didn't know what. So I didn't bother with the details, although it was tempting.

So, Rachel was the oracle, cool, never thought that would happen, because she seemed like a person that wouldn't swear an oath that would change her life forever, she seemed the easy going summer forever type. But on the other side I always knew she would be somebody much bigger then her father sometime. So it didn't come to much surprise.

I put the other piece of parchment in my other pocket, and went to the guide. "I could read it anytime." So I put that into my pocket next to the other pocket. Now it was the time, the time when I found out what Chiron is hiding from me. I took a deep breath, and really, really cautiously opened it. It was in Roman and Greek characters, and surprisingly I could read both of them. So I looked at the Greek side first, like the timeline did.

_The child of horror must decide or the world will fall._

_To that one's choice, will decide the fate of both of the sides of the gods._

_The horror child must beat the horror or the horror will reap the child's soul._

_The fearlessness of the soul must be with the hold of fear itself._

_Or the world would be in endless fear._

_With the powers of horror the child possesses must not control the child or_

_The horror child would be nothing but fear._

_With the souls of fear at the horror child's side the world would be on the horror child's call._

Then I read the Roman characters and I thought nothing but "oh my god, so much to process, so much to process, why did dad do this to me, oh my god, what the hell is this supposed to mean." Then I knew after I said those words. I said "but that's not it, is it?" Then I looked up and noticed that no one was here to listen to me.

How depressing. Then I looked at my key. Looked at the buttons and curled my fingers around the metal. I thought sword and then a sword appeared. It was so wicked. It probably had all the metals blended together in the sword. I looked at the handle it had a screamer on it and bellow the screamer was a button I clicked it and the key reappeared. "Awesome" I thought so loudly. I thought again "my clothes" and a duffle bag appeared and had all of my clothes and it was folded nicely and the key was still in my hand but was warm underneath my touch.

After that I thought "best never been there in your life gift ever!" I kissed the key and grabbed the duffle bag and turned to the direction towards camp.

Percy

It was mayhem in the Aphrodite cabin. Half of the people in their thought Jacky was crazy and the other half thought she was the coolest person ever. I just leaned against the cabin's wall with one question swimming in my head "where is Jacky?"

After an hour

Jacky came into the cabin, she said "hi." Everyone turned around and looked at her. Annabeth said "where were you?" Jacky unsurprisingly unafraid answered Annabeth "just came outside for air, this place is so stuffy." Jacky looked at everyone and Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. Then a child of Aphrodite came up to her and asked "tell me my least fear." Everyone looked at him.

Jacky

After Marco asked I was, I admit taken aback. Then I looked at all of my views of vision and closed my eyes then I saw...

_Marco was in the woods covered with sap, and saw his fearful face. Then he brought out soap and his water and scrubbed and it didn't work. Now being so fearful he screamed he plugged his nose, but I could tell the odour didn't go away. Now he was screaming his head off._

I opened my eyes. I knew Marco's fear. I said "you have olffactophobia. Fear of odours." Marco turned absolutely red and he rushed to the door. Then Clarisse said "so she really does know our fears, huh." I looked at everyone "satisfied?" Everyone looked at each other I could tell they were not happy that I could do what I do. I looked down and came to my bed. Annabeth said "s..." But I could tell she was stumped.

Then Percy said "so, Jacky might not be the daughter of Phobos." I was insulted "what?" Percy said "Dimos, is the god of terror, so what if she saw Marcos and Jacobs terrors." Now I was wildly insulted "how would you know!" Percy took a step back "how do we know you are the daughter of Phobos?"

That was it.

Annabeth

Why was Percy acting like an idiot? Jacky is totally a daughter of Phobos. If she was a daughter of Dimos she would be, well different. But Percy being the idiot he now is thought she was seeing Marco's and Jacob's greatest terrors. Then Percy said "how do we know you are the daughter of Phobos?" I looked at Jacky. That did it for her. I was getting ready to break them up until Jacky's eyes glowed red.

"Oh no" I thought. She is making an illusion that would make Percy see his greatest fear, which would scare him to death, literally. Everyone looked at Jacky with nothing but fear, she is powerful and she needed to be stopped. Percy was now turning white. He was opening his mouth and no scream passed his lips. How am I going to stop her from killing Percy? Then I tackled her and we both came down. I made sure I didn't look into her eyes because then I would die to.

Then I turned her over, her eyes glow went out and I saw her real eyes again. I said "what's your problem?" She got up and shook her head and looked at Percy and I slapped her face. I couldn't let her do more damage to him. She said "he didn't believe me, so I wanted to make him believe, but I chose the wrong fear to show him." She looked at Percy "I'm so sorry." Then when Percy's colour came back he said "no I'm sorry. Gods I really feel like a bastard. You are totally a daughter of Phobos, no question about that." Then he looked at me "thanks for saving my life, again."

Jacky

My hand rubbed against the metal of my key. I un summoned my duffle bag since if I brought it they would ask questions, that I couldn't answer without them totally disbelieving every work I say.

So any who Adam the obnoxiously adorable 9 year old asked "what are you holding?" I looked at my new key. I chuckled "that's my key, to my car." Saunjia the 11 year old that I swore looks like a mix of Taylor Lautner and Max Thieriot laughed "you have a car?" I nodded. He asked "what type?" I said "one of the new ones." He smiled "sweet."

I looked through the window. There was no campfire tonight because of a meeting that some people are having, the satyrs? I guessed in my head. No they would have their meetings in the woods because they are satyrs right? I guessed for an hour until it got too boring. So I closed my curtains and summoned a sword with my key, just to admire the beauty of it. I turned it around, looked at my reflection, and when that too got boring, I clicked the button and the key re appeared.

I looked at the simple lavender curtains. Only if my life were that simple, then I closed my eyes trying to get the visions out of my head, and failed. Sometimes I felt like fear was my life. That it was my one and only virtue my only purpose, and do you know what the weirdest part is. I actually sort of liked it. I liked the excitement of it and knowing all these fears and knowing the people that have it. Also knowing how it affects people.

I know very, very, very messed up. But seeing them all your life does that to you, in the smallest of ways. It also makes you wish to be normal, and not have to deal with it and not feeling what you felt when people are around you. But that is not what life is. Life slaps, life hurts, life brings many scars on you that would never go away, even if you get a tattoo. Life is always there.

Life is the most powerful thing. Some people take it for granted, some people take it for not enough for granted.

Then something cut me off my life rant. It was a noise that I remember so well, _a scream_. I quickly got my key, got out of my bed seeing all of the fear in people's eyes, and feeling the fear itself. It's not a good feeling, it's a cold feeling, and not the normal type. Then I felt a surge of power. Then I realized something that I never realized or thought about realizing in my life, fear gets me more powerful and makes me stronger.

But as always my realisation moment was short lived because another hushed scream got out, so I quickly got my key, I thought "this is so going to turn heads." I thought about a sword, my sword. It immediately showed up. Then realizing that they will ask questions I hesitated I mean really hesitated. It was, like should I bring the sword and tell them or should I stay here and probably die?

Then I made the rouge one to go with the sword in battle. Until I realized I could just imagine the sword I fought Annabeth with. So I concentrated and imagined the sword. Then 2 seconds later it appeared right there in my hands, again. I opened the curtains and saw a tiny battle roaming the center of the cabins, and monsters roaring like monsters, some high some painfully low. I brought the sword down a monster. Then I realized that the monsters were just automations, gone hay-wired. "Lukas" a guy from the Hephaestus cabin said "damn the Hephaestus curse."

Right then I was obnoxiously confused. What the hell was a "Hephaestus curse." Then that thought was interrupted by another. The battle was over, like all the automations shot down. Then I saw a ripped up guy triggering a switch and all of the automations stopped and spontaneously combusted. After the exploding automations, I realized that the guy who blew the automations was the bulky trainer. Now it made sense, he was the son of Hephaestus.

I mentally slapped my head.

The campers all looked at the boy full of respect. I looked at him and found out he was the same person who taught swords to me. All I thought was, wow.

Then I looked at the sword I imagined and saw a screamer on one side of the metal and a serpent on the other side. Then a thing just clicked in my brain. This is the alliance sword that is symbolic towards the alliance, and the connection Phobos and Dimos, and for that being the case, the swords brings curses to whomever handles it that is without horror blood.

I looked at the other campers and walked slowly back towards the Aphrodite cabin. I glanced at my tiffany watch. It was only 8:00 in the afternoon, but it has been a long and weird day. So I climbed onto my bed waiting for the next day to come.

Percy

I paced around my cabin looking for any kind of distraction, so I could get away from my current thoughts. I lay on my bed awaiting the horrible dreams ahead.

I dreamed the Jacky dream again which now made a little sense. The way she caused so much fear, the way her eyes glowed fiery red, it all made sense. But it didn't make me feel better. Gods she was powerful, she can kill people like she almost killed me. Which was the most scary thing I have ever, ever seen. Like sure I've seen monsters, which are scary things and some totally make you want to shit yourself. Jacky is probably the scariest person alive, and one of the most dangerous, like if she ever, ever goes against us she would be one of the threats.

I woke up screaming from that dream because knowing what it means is a whole new level of freaky. I looked at my window that has a perfect view of the beach and immediately felt better. So I relaxed onto my bed and closed my eyes to only await a dreamless sleep.

Jacky

I woke up resting on my bed in the most awkward position, so I reluctantly got into a more comforting position. I absentmindedly brushed my hair allowing the Aphrodite campers to stare at me in fear. I grabbed into my pocket for my key. It still looked the same, but now I was more familiar with it, except I didn't know what the buttons represent.

The conch horn blared, so instantly got up allowing myself to be first in line.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
